Deuce Gorgon
Deuce Gorgon Deuce Gorgon is the 16 year old son of Medusa. He has a pet rat with two tails named Perseus. Personality Deuce Gorgon is friendly and outgoing, and very confident. He loves sports, although he conceals his love for cooking for fear of ridicule. Portrayals In the webisodes and Monster High movie New Ghoul @ School, Deuce's voice is provided by Yuri Lowenthal. Physical Description Deuce is tall and muscular, with green eyes that can turn people to stone (at least for a few hours). His scalp hair is actually scaly and green, and atop his head are a bunch of snakes. He also has green scales on his bicep, though it's unclear if it is part of his skin or an added tattoo. Classic Monster Deuce is the son of the Gorgon Medusa, a figure from classic Greek mythology, and most likely influenced by her portrayal in the 1981 film Clash of the Titans'' . In the mythological tale, Medusa was transformed into a terrible monster by a jealous Athena. Her beautiful hair was turned into snakes, and her face became so terrible to behold that the mere sight of it would turn onlookers to stone. In Clash of the Titans '', the warrior Perseus needs to kill the Kraken, so he wants to use Medusa's gaze to turn it to stone. Unfortunately that requires killing her. Perseus travels to the Isle of the Dead and kill her guardian, a two-headed dog (the possible inspiration of Deuce's pet rat). Perseus decapitates Medusa. The 1981 film is famous because it features the stop-motion animation of master Ray Harryhausen. Relationships Family Deuce lives with his mother in "a building from one of those pictures at a Greek restaurant. The kind with the big columns and everything."Holt Hyde's Diary, August 1st Friends Deuce appears to be friends with Heath Burns in New Ghoul at School, and states in his diary that he has an amicable relationship with Clawdeen Wolf's brother Clawd, since they're both on "the team".Deuce Gorgon's Diary, August 19th He makes friends with Jackson Jekyll during a game of pick-up basketball.Deuce Gorgon's Diary, July 18th In one of the webisodes, says he doesn´t like Draculaura's skin tone for no apparent reason. Even though Deuce seems to be friends with Heath Burns, he didn't hesistate in turning him into a stone. Romance Deuce is dating Cleo de Nile. Deuce in the Monster High books TBD. Clothing Casketball.jpg|Deuce Gorgon's School Spirits uniform Basic Deuce wears a red sleeveless shirt with a skull graphic on it, with a gray and white striped vest or a gray hoodie. He has black pants, a black fingerless glove on his left hand, and a black wristband with the Monster High logo on his right wrist. He always wears sunglasses. Dawn of the Dance Deuce wears a green collared shirt with polka-dots, a black tie, and a black and white argyle vest with a hood lined with purple. Gloom Beach TBD. School Spirits Deuce's basketball uniform is a black sleeveless top with a pink and white trim and a pink v-neck, with shorts with the same trim. He also wears black sneakers with green laces, white socks with black argyle at the top, and green sunglasses. His uniform number is 13. Deuce Gorgon Gallery References Category:Characters